


In-between

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Twins Chan Yeol, Vampire AU, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun, the omega bride for Chan, the alpha of the pack, gets his heart stolen by the vampire prince who goes with the name of Yeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1191433/

 

 

 

Pretty eyes glistening with uncontrollable tears dart from left to right then back to left before going back right again. The owner of those eyes is torn.

“You have to choose.” The one on the left says, jaws set in tense while his blue eyes stare straight deep into those brown orbs crying. He wants nothing but to wipe those tears away but this is not the right time. He needs an answer.

“…why? Can’t I not choose between you two?”

“You have to, unfortunately.” The one at the right whispers brokenly, his red eyes show nothing but pure sorrow.

“Do you really can’t choose between us?”

“I… I…” Tears roll down again on porcelain cheeks as those brown orbs blink them away to see more clearly.

The man on the left with blue eyes or the man on the right with red eyes.

“Baekhyun.”

And they call his name with the same voices. How does he choose now?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Deep in the darkest night, the prettiest baby omega is born into a big pack. The baby is what people call with beauty.

Byun Baekhyun, the son of an omega, is born with the palest skin and purest brown orbs and cutest round nose and prettiest pink lips. The small triangle ears on top of his head make him looks very adorable.

His eyes wander here and there as people come by to see and to coo at him for being such a beautiful baby. No one really knows who his dominant father is as his submissive mother is left by the dominant when she has just found out she is carrying. She chooses to not talk about it and everyone respects her decision.

As he grows up, his smile is the sight everyone wants to see the most. Just a slight peek of his grin is enough to make people feel better. His soft voice when he laughs is what makes people thinks he is the music.

The head of the pack, the kind old alpha who everyone respects the most, loves pampering the small omega who runs here and there, not caring that everyone is watching his every movement and will be ready if he ever has any scratch on his porcelain skin.

As the new born omega male, Baekhyun has the responsibility to fulfill.

He is promised to be the next alpha’s bride.

Baekhyun looks around as he is now sitting inside of the meeting room of the pack. His eyes run here and there while his sixteen years old self is pondering what he is doing here.

Everyone, excepts himself, knows that he is the perfect candidate to be the bride of the next alpha. Everyone has that expectation on him.

His mother is in there with the old head alpha and the both of them explain everything slowly to him. Baekhyun blinks his round eyes, nodding to every word coming out from his mother’s mouth.

When it is announced that he is chosen to be the bride of the next alpha, Baekhyun blinks in surprise. Everyone cheers and congratulates him.

He simply grants everyone a shy smile and the whole pack coos at his cuteness.

It is announces that he will be given to the next alpha leader when he reaches the age of seventeen. He has a year to prepare himself and for the young alpha to court him and slowly take his heart.

As Baekhyun grows up into a delicate omega male, his personality grows more timid and he is the main center of the pack’s attention. It is everyone’s job to protect him even from the single small rabbit who dares nibbles on his finger. Just a small whine from Baekhyun and the rabbit is gone.

He sniffs at the prickling bite on his finger, ears lying flat atop his head. Poor rabbit, it just wants to play with him but his care taken has ended its life without any blink.

The care taker is gone when Baekhyun suddenly realizes the silence in the forest. He looks around with wide eyes, nose sniffing around, and ears moving rapidly.

He realizes that he is alone now and he is about to sniff, when suddenly the scent of alpha comes joining him in the forest. He alerts himself as he has never smelt this scent before but surprisingly he wants to see the owner of this scent.

The alpha chuckles as he comes out from behind the tree, crouching down in front of the omega who is currently sitting on the ground.

“What are you doing on the ground?” The alpha asks and Baekhyun shivers in delight.

With pink tinting his cheeks, Baekhyun bends his head down and shakes his head no.

The alpha laughs, bringing a hand up to grip onto Baekhyun’s slightly wounded hand. He directs the hand up to his mouth to lick over the reddening skin. Baekhyun watches with red face and gaping mouth.

“There. No need to cry anymore, okay?”

Baekhyun absentmindedly nods his head. The alpha pats his hair, rubbing onto his ear and making him lets out a purr.

“Do you know who I am, Baekhyun?” The alpha asks again, resulting in the omega to shake his head no.

“No. How do you know my name? Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?” He whimpers meekly.

The dominant male laughs softly before tucking the stray hair of Baekhyun to his ear.

“I’m Chan.”

Baekhyun tilts his head aside.

“Mm? Chan? I know that name...” He ponders, lips unconsciously pouting.

The alpha, or Chan, waits patiently with a smile playing on his mouth.

“Oh!” Baekhyun yips as his eyes go wider, “Chan is-”

“Your future mate. Hello, Baekhyun.” Chan finishes his sentence for him, smiling so gently.

Baekhyun stares, eyes going up and down as he shamelessly looks at every detail from the alpha.

Chan has the color of dark brown for his locks and Baekhyun wants to run his fingers over his hair. It looks so soft.

The alpha’s eyes are colored with icy blue, they are so pretty. His nose is long and his lips are plump.

“Chan.” He breathes out in disbelief.

The alpha nods with a charming smile.

“Yes, Baekhyun?”

“Chan.” He repeats again, a small smile forming in his thin lips.

Chan chuckles, nodding his head.

“Chan! You are Chan!” Baekhyun yelps as realization hits him hard and he blushes red.

The alpha laughs whole heartedly. “Yes, I am Chan.”

Baekhyun covers his red face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Oh no, he falls for his alpha almost immediately!

Chan touches his hands and gently pries them away.

“Don’t hide your face. Let me see it.”

Baekhyun whines shyly, bending his head down. The alpha grins before pulling him into his embrace, into his chest.

The omega mewls, fingers gripping onto his coat as he sniffs his calming scent.

“Alpha,” he whispers softly, smiling before cuddling his face into his chest.

Chan gladly pulls him close into his arms.

“Yes. This is where you belong; in my arms.”

Baekhyun whines in delight, inner wolf keening in happiness as he tucks his head under the alpha’s chin. As he sniffs his scent deeply, Baekhyun falls asleep to his warmth.

Chan smiles adoringly at him before scooping him up into his arms to bring him back to the pack house. The whole pack watches the sight with a smile on their face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up in embarrassment as he falls asleep on his alpha. With a whine, he goes crawling into his mama’s bed and spills the embarrassing story.

His mama laughs at him and runs her hands all over his face.

“Baby, you have met Chan, so you better get ready because he will start to court you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun buries his face into the comforter, “Ma, it’s so embarrassing! What if I make a fool of myself?”

“You, my child, make a fool of yourself is even adorable in his eyes.”

The omega whines again.

“Don’t worry. He will love you no less.”

With a continuous pat on his bottom, Baekhyun falls asleep in his mama’s bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?” Chan calls, lifting his hand up to kiss every single finger of the omega.

The submissive male whimpers and sends him a shy smile.

“Hi, Chan.” He greets, puppy teeth peeking out.

Chan breathes in disbelief before pulling him into a hug.

“How come you are so adorable, Baekhyun? I’m afraid I can’t wait until our mating ceremony.”

Baekhyun fists the alpha’s coat and closes his eyes.

“Me, too.”

The whisper is so soft but Chan’s ear does a tick and he leans back to see his red face. He thumbs over the pink cheek and leans down to match their heights.

“Can I kiss you, Baekhyun?”

The omega mewls at the question and nods his head eagerly, much to the alpha’s delight.

Chan tips the omega’s head up before easily tilts his own head to press a single kiss on those thin pouty lips he has dreamt for so long.

Baekhyun mewls, eyes closing and blood thumping in his ears. He can feel the bond between them gets tighter and he simply can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

Or so he thinks.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Do you love me, Baekhyun?”

“Of course.” He replies in a heartbeat.

He gets a warm smile at that.

“Then it’s enough for me. To know that you love me is enough.”

“Do you love me then?”

“I love you more than I love myself.”

“How come?”

“I will do anything for you, Baekhyun. Even if it to sacrifice my life.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“You are mine, Baekhyun. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun skips on his steps as he giggles happily, followed by an amused alpha just a few steps behind him.

“Chan! I want to see the town! Hurry! Hurry!” He squeaks, urging the alpha to walk faster.

The alpha chuckles and nods. “Alright. But stay right beside me, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to stumble and hurt yourself with the way you skip around.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, pouting.

“I won’t fall!”

Chan finally comes up to his side and pats his head. “I know. I just want to make sure. When you fall, it’s going to be hurt and I don’t want to see your tears because of that. Okay?”

Baekhyun nods meekly. “Okay.”

“Now, let’s go.”

Chan promises him to take him to the hill where they can sit together while staring at the town down under their feet. Baekhyun has wanted to see the town. He wants to watch the blinking and flickering lights of the town during evening towards night. With the permission from both his mama and head alpha, they go together with the assurance that Chan would protect Baekhyun at any cost.

The alpha grabs his hand and he locks their fingers together. Baekhyun internally squeals when he sees the way Chan leads the way in front of him, gently pulling onto his hand so he would continue walking.

Their fingers are tied together, so tight yet so gently. Baekhyun feels his face burns from being so shy and being so happy. He likes seeing the size difference between his fingers and Chan’s fingers. His own fingers are small and long, while Chan has big and thick fingers. They complement each other so well.

“Are you excited, Baekhyun?” Chan asks him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Baekhyun smiles and squeezes his hand back. “Yes! I’m really excited! Mama has never let me out during night so I don’t know how the night time will look like.”

Chan laughs softly. “Your mother won’t let you go alone because she is worried with you. Now that I’m here, I will take you and accompany you to wherever you want to go. No going out alone without me, Baekhyun. Understand?”

His tone is so soft and gentle. Baekhyun can’t help but to purr softly. “Yes.”

They walk along into the forest, getting deeper on each minute. There are stones and slopes and all, yet Chan makes sure to help him walk steadily. Baekhyun grins softly at the alpha, thanking him with his smile everytime Chan as much as holds onto his arm to keep him balanced. 

“Are we close already, Chan?” He can’t help but to ask. They have been walking for so long but how come they have not arrived yet?

Chan laughs softly. “We are here.”

Baekhyun looks up and finds himself awed. His eyes round open and his mouth hand in a big O.

“Wah!” He squeals when he sees the comfortable looking hill where they could sit and stare at the town.

“I want to go up!” He jumps on his feet.

Chan smiles and releases his hand. The alpha bends his knees down before he scoops the little omega up into his arms, laughing at the cute yelp coming from him. Baekhyun grips onto the alpha’s coat, surprised at the sudden lost of footing.

“Chan?”

“It’s kind of dangerous, so let me help you get up there.”

Baekhyun smiles and leans his head against the alpha’s chest, listening to his steady and strong heartbeats while the alpha climbs onto the hill. Chan puts him down on the edge, reminding him to not move around or he will fall down, before joining him to sit beside him.

“Wow.” Baekhyun whispers in astonishment while staring at the flickering lights in the night from the town. Houses and huts’ lights are filling the entire dark night.

“It’s pretty!” He claps his hands excitedly. 

Chan smiles, still staring at him for the whole time. “Yes, it is indeed.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even realize that the alpha is staring at him as he is too busy admiring the night view. His mama never permits him to go out alone, no matter how much he would beg. Baekhyun could never leave his room when night comes. He could only go venture all over the pack’s territory and the forest during morning to noon. When evening comes, he is ushered back home and has to be curled under his blanket when it’s night time. His mama is too protective!

“Do you like it?” Chan asks him. Baekhyun glances at him and smiles brightly.

“I love it! Thank you for bringing me here, Chan!”

He grants the alpha a wide smile; his eyes squeezed around the corner, nose scrunching up, and teeth poking out. His triangle ears twitch lazily yet cutely on top of his head.

Chan breathes in a sharp intake of air.

“Baekhyun, you are too adorable.” He whispers, holding a hand out to scratch the omega’s head on the spot in between his twitching ears. Baekhyun mewls almost immediately. He loves it when someone scratches him there. His limbs go all weak and all he wants to do is to cuddle whoever it is.

“Kya,” he mewls, smiling like a kitty instead of a wolf. Chan laughs at his act and he opens his arms wide, before Baekhyun surfs to snuggle against his chest.

“Comfy~” He giggles softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the alpha’s torso.

Chan continues to scratch him there, sometimes patting his soft hair, and sometimes leaving soft kisses on the crown of his head. Baekhyun smiles and shifts his head a bit to continue staring at the town lights.

“Where’s my house, Chan? Is it that one?” He asks, pointing onto a random house with his finger.

“No, that’s not. Guess again.” Chan mutters against his head, kissing his temple.

Baekhyun hums. “That… one?”

“Still wrong.”

“Hmm… Ah, I know! That one in the far back!”

“No, Baekhyun, that’s not it.”

The omega whines, kicking his legs in the air. “Why can’t I get it right?” He asks, lifting his head up to stare at the alpha. Chan is staring down at him and the alpha bends down to kiss him softly.

Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter close when their lips touch. He grips onto the alpha’s coat tightly, smiling into the kiss. Chan is so gentle. He can’t help but to fall for him again and again.

Chan smiles as well before he draws back. Baekhyun grins at him before the alpha leaps down to kiss him again, much to the omega’s amusement. He laughs softly against the alpha’s mouth and Chan curls an arm around his waist to pull him even closer if that is possible.

They share soft kisses and light pecks here and there, before Baekhyun backs away and leans his head against the alpha’s chest to continue his guessing game. They chat together, legs swinging in the air before Baekhyun’s eyelids slowly drop down sleepily. Chan watches him tenderly.

“Are you sleepy, Baekhyun? Do you want to go back home now?”

Baekhyun nods his head, his lips pouting. Chan helps him stands up before he kneels in front of him. “Get on, Baekhyun. I will carry you.”

The omega sleepily gets onto his back and snuggles his face into the alpha’s neck. Chan smiles while he starts walking back from the way they had come before. Baekhyun is drifting off into sleep on his back, mumbling cute things sleepily. His soft breathing hits his neck and Chan chuckles while fastening his speed so he could let the cutie omega rest in his bed.

“Baekhyun?” He calls softly as they finally get back into the pack. The omega hums softly.

“Wake up for a while, hm? So you can sleep in your bed.”

Baekhyun nods and blinks the sleep away from his eyes. They arrive at his house and his mama opens the door for them with a smile on her face. Chan gives her a greeting smile while carrying a sleepy Baekhyun up to his room.

 He helps the omega gets down from his back and Baekhyun rubs his eyes with his fists. Chan smiles amusedly and leads him towards the balcony of his room.

“There. That’s the hill we just got back from.” He points out and Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

“Ah, no wonder. This house is so far from the hill!” He pouts softly.

Chan pats his head. 

“Sleep well. I will see you tomorrow, Baekhyun.” The alpha whispers, pecking his lips softly. Baekhyun closes his eyes when their lips touch and he hears the hard thumping of his heart in his ears.

He picks the alpha’s footsteps walking further away from him and he grips onto the balcony railing for support. Oh how much he loves that male. He can’t wait until they will finally mate.

As Baekhyun opens his eyes after closing them for a very long time, his eyes meet with another pair which is way too different from the creatures like him but oddly, they look so familiar and alluring.

“So beautiful.” The creature with red eyes whispers lowly, his hand tenderly touches Baekhyun on his cheek, making him to close his eyes again.

He should have been more aware of his surroundings. He should have realized that the creature’s face resembles his alpha so similarly.

When the creature presses the softest kiss on his lips, Baekhyun is torn because he knows he is now in-between. Not that that he realizes it.

Baekhyun feels the cold touch of the creature’s lips against his and he wonders who this person is. He opens his eyes when the creatures back away and that’s when he realizes that the creature is flying just across his balcony.

“What are you?” Baekhyun whispers, running his gaze up and down along the creature’s face.

The creature, a he, rubs his cold thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Do you want to know what am I?” The male mutters softly and Baekhyun shivers because he loves his low voice. He nods his head and the male smiles.

“Come see me tomorrow night at the same time in the forest. I will tell you everything.”

“But,” Baekhyun whispers, hesitating. How could he get out at night? His mama won’t let him out!

“They won’t let you out. I know. Can you find your way out? I really need to tell you everything.” The male says sadly and Baekhyun finds himself nodding his head almost immediately.

“Okay. I will come and see you tomorrow night.”

The male smiles and trails his hand over his cheek before he draws his fingers back. Baekhyun almost whines at the lost of touch. He longs for it.

“I have to go now. Sleep, Baekhyun. I hope to see you tomorrow.” He says before he slowly flies back, getting further away from his balcony.

“W-Wait!” Baekhyun calls for him. “C-Can you at least… tell me your name?”

The male smiles. “I’m Yeol.” Then he flies away to the sky before he disappears to the dark forest.

Baekhyun curls in his bed and falls asleep to the image of red eyes and the name of Yeol on his lips.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun carefully waits until his mama falls asleep. He is nervous and afraid, yet at the same time he is excited and curious. For the whole day, his mind is filled with the thought of the creature named Yeol.

Last night when the creature left his balcony, Baekhyun was left with his mind pondering over who he is and how he knows his name. The creature’s eyes seem sad and there is some kind of longing in it. Why would he look so sad? It makes Baekhyun sad too.

There is this kind of excitement in Baekhyun at the thought of him doing this. It’s going to be the first time he goes out all by himself. For all these times, there will be at least one person coming up with him wherever he goes.

When the last light is out in the house, Baekhyun grabs onto his coat and ties it around his neck tightly. There is no way he can go out through the door so window should do. He listens to the sound of his mama closing the door to her room and it usually takes her around ten minutes before she would finally go to sleep. And that she is a heavy sleeper.

Baekhyun skips around nervously, before finally he decides yet, it’s the right time to go out.

He climbs out to the balcony and lifts a leg up, only to stop when he hears Chan’s voice in his head saying, _“No going out alone without me, Baekhyun. Understand?”_

Baekhyun chews on his lips, muttering, “I’m sorry, Chan. But I need to see Yeol?”

He carefully goes down through the balcony and thanks every being that his room is not that far from the ground. Baekhyun lands on his feet, almost stumbling and slapping his hands over his mouth to prevent his yelp from slipping out. As he takes a deep breath of the night air, Baekhyun realizes that he makes it. He goes out by himself and it’s the first time.

Excitement and euphoria fill his head and he skips out of the housing ground to slip into the forest as soon as possible. The faster he meets Yeol, the faster he could get back and pretend to sleep. His coat flies on his back as he runs towards the forest. When the smell of soil and leaves enter his nose, Baekhyun grins delightedly.

Now, it’s time to find Yeol. Where would he be?

Considering that he is a strange creature that Baekhyun has never seen before, he must be hiding somewhere so people won’t be able to find him that easily. Baekhyun walks deeper into the forest, simply following his instinct and by the time he walks to the deepest part of the forest, he stops in front of the rock cave. He doesn’t know what’s going on but his legs bring him there.

“Yeol?” He calls out softly, almost shivering at how familiar the name comes out of his mouth.

In the midst of the darkness, Baekhyun sees two red points. It’s so sudden, but he then finds hands holding onto his arms and the creature is standing in front of him.

“Baekhyun. You come.” Yeol whispers in disbelief and there’s a happiness seen all over his face.

“Of course I come. I promised you yesterday.” Baekhyun says as he lifts his head up to see the taller creature. He gives Yeol a smile and the male smiles happily.

“Hold onto me, Baekhyun.” Yeol whispers and he obeys to him, clutching onto his arms.

In a swift move, Baekhyun finds himself already inside of the rock cave and he gasps in awe. “How did you do that?”

Yeol smiles at him in the darkness. “We can do this all the time.”

Baekhyun smiles back in amazement and he wonders how he can see the crinkles on the corner of Yeol’s eyes while he is smiling when the cave is this dark with no sign of light at all. 

Yeol lifts a hand up and caresses his cheek, making Baekhyun to close his eyes.

“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun. I have wanted to see you for so long. I finally can do this.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes at his words. “Who are you? I mean, what are you? I have never seen someone with your eyes?” He lifts his lithe fingers and Yeol closes his red eyes when Baekhyun trails the tip of his fingers along his eyelids.

“Can you promise me that you won’t run away even when you know what I am?” Yeol whispers silently and Baekhyun can notice the strain in his voice.

“Yes. I won’t run.”

Yeol nods his head, opening his eyes as he says, “I’m a vampire.”

“Vam.. pire?” Baekhyun stutters out. He might have heard that a few times but he never knows what it is. He gets a nod from Yeol. “Yes. I’m a vampire and… and our kingdom is the worst enemy to the wolves pack.”

“Is that why you want to meet me at night only?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes.”

“Tell me more about vampire.” Baekhyun finds himself saying that. He knows he should be afraid from what Yeol told him about them being enemies, but he can’t help this curiosity inside of him. 

“We are the night creature, Baekhyun. It’s hurting us to walk during the day so we avoid it the best we can. And also… we drink blood.”

Baekhyun leans closer. “And then? What else?”

Yeol hesitates for a moment. Baekhyun reaches to hold onto his hand and finds it so cold.

“Yeol, why are you so cold?”

“Vampires are cold, Baekhyun.” Yeol says and he trails his hands up along Baekhyun’s arms, waking goose bumps all over his skin. Baekhyun whimpers as he shudders, but really, he likes being with Yeol. It’s the same feeling as when he is being with Chan.

“Wait.” Baekhyun whispers, his eyes widening. He holds a hand onto Yeol’s side of face. The vampire waits patiently. “You look very much like Chan!” Baekhyun says in surprise. How come he never notices this?

“Yes.” Yeol whispers.

“It feels like the two of you are—”

“Twins.” Yeol finishes his sentence for him. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in pure shock. “What? You two are twins?”

“It’s a top secret that everyone shouldn’t know. Even Chan doesn’t know. Your pack keeps it hidden.” Yeol mutters sadly. Baekhyun feels his heart churns in pain at the sadness reflected in Yeol’s eyes. What’s going on here? How come Chan is a wolf and Yeol is a vampire? And why would the people hide this from Chan?

“Yeol,” he calls out, caressing his cheek. Yeol lifts his head up and he smiles to him. “I’m okay.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You are sad. Why are you sad? Would you tell me?”

The vampire gives him a tight lipped smile. “I have so many things that I want to tell you, but I can’t. It’s not my place to tell you and it’s not the right time yet. Can you wait for that time to come, Baekhyun?”

He can’t. He wants to know everything but what can he do? It’s up to destiny, so Baekhyun nods.

“Can you tell me what can I do to cease your sadness?”

Yeol looks at him and Baekhyun finds himself loving those red eyes. The vampire holds a hand against the side of his neck, his thumb caressing his jaw.

“Can I… kiss you, Baekhyun?”

He shouldn’t let him, for he is the omega bride for his alpha Chan. But he really wants to say yes… so Baekhyun nods his head.

When Yeol presses their lips together, Baekhyun lets out a pleasured whimper. It feels like something is awakening inside of him and there’s a gush of warmth and cold surging through his body. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arms around the vampire’s shoulder to pull him closer, all his sanity has left him.

Their lips slot together, left and right, up and down, before Yeol leans back a bit. Baekhyun whines at the lost contact and he presses in for more. The vampire licks his lip, tracing the line in between his lips before slipping his tongue in between them. Baekhyun breathes heavily, opening his mouth wide and welcoming the vampire’s tongue inside.

It’s sweet and at the same time bitter. It feels so right yet so wrong. But Baekhyun loves it.

He tangles his tongue with Yeol’s, suddenly getting this braveness out of nowhere. He has never been kissed like this by Chan and this is the first experience for him. He likes it so much. Yeol is just as gentle as Chan, but he is more passionate, judging from the way he tilts his head aside to kiss him deeper.

Yeol draws back, a string of saliva connects their lips before it breaks off. Baekhyun opens his eyes and they are full of tears. Oh that hungry look in Yeol’s stare is too much.

The vampire leans towards his throat and Baekhyun tilts his head back. He feels Yeol tracing his nose and lips along his bobbing Adam’s apple, before moving towards the side of his neck. There is a tongue licking onto his skin, making Baekhyun feels bothered and hot all over.

“Baekhyun, I- I can’t.” Yeol whispers, pulling back and scooting away from him.

Baekhyun whines. Why would he back away when he is feeling so good?

“What’s wrong?”

Yeol lifts his hand up to cover his nose and mouth. “You smell so good. I can’t hold myself back—No, stay there! Don’t get closer!” He snaps when Baekhyun crawls towards him.

“Do you want to drink from me, Yeol?” He asks. What is he doing? Why would he ask that?

The vampire shakes his head in shock. “No- Baekhyun, stay back!”

Baekhyun unties his coat and lets it drop down, before he rolls his shirt down to show the bare skin of his shoulder. He is insane! What is he doing right now?! Baekhyun can’t even stop himself.

“I want you to drink from me, Yeol,” he mutters. The vampire closes his eyes when the sight of bare and white skin greets him. “Baekhyun, put your shirt back up. I’m not going to drink from you.”

The omega wolf whines. “Just a drop?”

“No- Baekhyun!” Yeol gasps when the omega scratches the skin on his shoulder. A few drops of blood start to seep out of the small wound and Baekhyun holds back a pained whine. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him. He just wants to have Yeol’s mouth on him again.

The vampire leaps at the smell of blood, nipping onto his shoulder and licking away his blood. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, feeling so good and in euphoria. He can hear the sucking sound from Yeol’s mouth on his shoulder and oh, does it feel good.

A small moan slips out of his mouth before he can hold it back and Yeol leans away from his shoulder. He has the blood all over his lips, and Baekhyun follows his instinct to grab the vampire and crash their lips together.

They share a passionate bloody kiss before Yeol deems that he needs to stop or he won’t be able to send Baekhyun home. After he licks the wound clean and the skin closes up perfectly like there is never a wound at all, he helps the omega back into his coat and ties it perfectly.

“Go back home and sleep, Baekhyun.” He caresses his face.

Baekhyun grips onto his hand. “When can I see you again?” He sounds so desperate.

Yeol smiles. “Whenever you want to see me, you can come here and call for me. I will come for you right away.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispers sadly at the thought of going back home and being away from the vampire. Just in a short span of time, he grows so attached to him as if they belong together.

Yeol gives him a last kiss before he guides him out of the forest. Baekhyun walks back home alone in the darkness of the night and he climbs back to his room with a sigh. 

Baekhyun stomps his feet on his bed, whining. He is away from the vampire no longer than twenty minutes and he misses him already. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Next update will be unknown because I need to work on my thesis~ (T^T)/


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun feels like he is two timing. When the sky is bright, he is courted by Chan, spending time with him and his soft hugs and warm touches and gentle kisses. When the sky is dark, he sprints to the deep forest to meet Yeol, welcoming him to his arms with a round of kisses that make him weak on his knees and elicit soft moans.

He feels like two timing Chan. But it also feels like two timing Yeol.

He doesn’t know what he is doing anymore, but Baekhyun is just following what his deepest instinct tells him to do.

His instinct tells him to be with Chan since he is the omega bride for the alpha, yet his instinct also tells him to get close to Yeol and explore the forbidden feeling. Baekhyun is torn in between. He is not sure what he should do next. Should he tell Chan about Yeol? Should he tell the alpha that he has a vampire twin?

No, he can’t do that. Yeol said that it’s not the time yet for the truth to be revealed. Actually, what kind of trust that is hidden from all of them? What’s his role in this secret?

“Baekhyun?”

He flinches in surprise at the call of his name, finding a worried Chan staring at him. The alpha touches the side of his face, his fingers smoothening down the frown on Baekhyun’s face.

“Are you okay? What are you thinking about?” Chan asks. Baekhyun shakes his head, mustering a smile to assure the alpha that there is nothing to worry about.

“I’m okay. Were you saying something?”

Chan doesn’t look like he is convinced but he lets the topic go and nods. “Yeah. I was talking about our courting session. It’s going to end soon and before we know it, we will mate soon.” The alpha says, lifting his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Baekhyun gapes. Really? Has time pass so quickly that their courting period is going to be over soon? Then it means he is going to be mated to Chan almost immediately?

If it’s his old self, he will be jumping in happiness at the thought of being mated to his alpha. But now, he thinks about how Yeol will feel. Don’t get his wrong, he still loves Chan very much and he is happy that they are going to mate soon, but he remembers about Yeol and how they whisper lovingly during the nights. He can’t think of breaking Yeol’s heart like that.

“Love?” Chan calls, thumbing his cheeks. Baekhyun jolts back up to reality and he finds that Chan is frowning.

“Are you sure you are okay? You lost focus so often today.”

Baekhyun bites down on his lip. “I… I think I’m tired and sleepy.”

Chan thumbs onto his eye bags. “Were you unable to sleep at night? Do you want me to tell your mother to let me stay with you until you fall asleep?”

The mention of night makes Baekhyun stiffens. “No, I… I was just awoken a few times and it was hard for me to go back to sleep. Can we… get back home?”

Chan nods, “Of course. I would love to see you rest than to see you losing your focus all the time.”

Baekhyun tiptoes up and presses his mouth on the alpha’s. “Thank you, Chan.” He whispers softly. Chan grips onto his hips, tilting his head aside to claim his lips for a proper kiss. Baekhyun breathes softly while Chan nips along his bottom lip, pecking his mouth softly and he finds himself wanting for more.

He presses deeper, parting his mouth open as an invitation for Chan, who seems surprised at his movement but then regains his control back. Baekhyun whimpers when Chan backs him up against the tree, pushing his tongue into his mouth to explore the warmth and the slickness. Baekhyun whimpers loudly, his fingers twisting Chan’s shirt while he tilts his head to another angel. Chan breathes heavily into his mouth, tangling their tongues together and sucking on it.

“Haa,” Baekhyun whimpers when Chan pulls away, staring at him with his blue eyes clouded with the grey of want and need. The alpha noses along his jaw, reaching to peck his ear and nuzzling into the base of his neck.

“I can’t wait until our mating night. I want to do so many things to you, love.” Chan’s voice is so low and heavy, as if he is holding himself back from attacking Baekhyun.

The omega shivers, scratching onto the alpha’s clothed shoulder while taking a mouthful of air into his lungs. Chan peppers kisses all over his neck, licking on his hairline and Baekhyun mewls softly from it.

Chan grounds his hips down, his ears on top of his head are tensed, showing how hard he is holding back. Baekhyun reaches up to caress the alpha’s ears, seeing them flick when his fingers come in contact with the furry texture.

“You should really go home,” Chan says lowly, taking a deep breath. “I’m afraid I can’t let you go after this.”

Baekhyun blushes, nodding his head and running away from the alpha. He hears Chan’s low chuckle before the alpha comes up to him, holding his tight by his waist.

 

 

 

 

When the night comes, Baekhyun once again climbs out through the balcony and sprints his way into the dark and deep forest. 

As expected, Yeol is already waiting for him there, his red eyes showing how gentle that look is. Baekhyun runs straight away into his arms, nuzzling into his chest.

“I miss you.” He whispers softly. Yeol stiffens, taking a step back and effectively releasing him from his embrace. Baekhyun looks up in surprise, as it’s the first time that Yeol refuses his hug.

“What’s wrong, Yeol?”

The vampire looks like he is holding back, his fists tight on each side of his leg.

“I… I have been warned.” Yeol says softly. Baekhyun tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“The smell all over you,” the vampire says lowly, the tone sad, “I can smell Chan all over you. He puts his scent all over you, Baekhyun. You should… you should go from here.” Yeol whispers, taking another step back.

Baekhyun whimpers sadly. “Why?”

“I don’t know but… but I think Chan notices my scent and he is an alpha, Baekhyun. An alpha is territorial over his mate and it’s not my place to interfere.”

The omega steps towards him. “Yeol,”

The vampire glances away. “Go back to him, Baekhyun. I… I don’t want you to come back here anymore.”

Baekhyun can feel his heart breaking. “You don’t w-want me?” He whispers weakly. Yeol glances back to him, hearing his sad voice. The vampire makes a move to reach for him but he can’t even move.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. For showing up in front of you. It was… reckless of me.” Yeol whispers sadly, retreating his hand. Baekhyun sobs, running into his arms back.

“B-But you said you love me the other day.” The omega cries by now, gripping onto his black coat. Yeol gulps, “I do but… but you are going to be mated to… Chan, right?”

Baekhyun looks up with teary eyes, surprised. “What?”

Yeol gives him a sad smile. “I know, Baekhyun. You are going to mate with him and then you will live your life with him. It’s not a place for me to take. We… we might be destined in another way but I can’t betray my own sibling.”

Baekhyun yanks his coat. “W-What are you talking about?”

“It’s not my story to tell, Baekhyun. I love you, I really do, but it will be better if you don’t come here anymore. I don’t want to cause a war between us—”

The omega sobs, feeling his heart is beating out of control, feeling it wrenching painfully. Yeol talks as if they are not going to meet again, as if he is sacrificing himself for Baekhyun. Why would Yeol talk that way?

Baekhyun gasps, clutching his chest as he doubles over in pain. Yeol panics at his sudden painful whimpers, holding him up from hitting the ground.

“Baekhyun?” The vampire calls, tenderly holding onto his scrunching face. Baekhyun whimpers in pain, feeling as if his heart is stabbed with a knife so many times. He doesn’t expect Yeol sacrificing himself to let Chan have him, letting his sibling to have Baekhyun while he himself stepping back from this. 

“Ah!” He cries out, feeling his eyes throbbing so painfully as if he has been staring at the sun for so long. His eyes feel like they are burning in fire, his whole body spasms.

“Baekhyun—” Yeol’s word is cut off when the vampire feels a very strong impact hitting him from the other side. He slams into the rock cave, coughing in pain. 

Baekhyun can hear Yeol’s pained grunt and he forces himself to open his heavy eyes, surprisingly finding someone pinning Yeol against the rock, a hand enclosing over the vampire’s neck.

“What kind of creature are you?!” The person shouts in front of Yeol’s face and Baekhyun recognizes it.

It’s Chan.

“C-Chan!” He gasps, trying to tell the alpha to let Yeol go. Chan doesn’t seem to hear him as he tightens his grip around the vampire’s neck. Yeol doesn’t even try to attack back, he simply hangs limply in Chan’s clutch as if he accepts his destiny.

Baekhyun stands up in difficulty, running to grab onto Chan’s arm.

“Stop! Stop that!!” He cries. Chan gives him a sharp glare. “Is this creature a witch? He pretends to be me to kidnap you? I’m going to kill him!”

“No!!” Baekhyun screams, yanking Chan’s arm away. Yeol gives the omega a sad look, eyes closing in defeat. Baekhyun cries, “No, Chan. Let go, please! Please don’t kill Yeol—”

“You are defending this creature?” Chan asks in disbelief, his ears on top of his head tick in annoyance and his lips twitch in anger. The look in his eyes is so dangerous; he looks like he is ready to kill anytime.

“…i-it’s okay, Bae—argh!” Yeol groans when he tries to talk but instead, he gets a powerful jab into his stomach from Chan’s sharp claws.

Baekhyun drops onto his knees, crying and feeling his whole body trembling in pain. He looks up at the sight of Chan choking Yeol, his eyes blur and his sight keeps changing weirdly. His stomach feels like he is in fire, he can’t breathe as if his chest is pressed down by something.

He drops down to the ground, panting heavily. Both Chan and Yeol glance to him, a pair of blue eyes and a pair of red eyes stare at him in shock.

As Baekhyun whimpers on the ground, clutching onto his stomach, he sees Chan releasing Yeol down to the ground to take care of him.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, can you hear me?!” Chan screams in panic, touching his sweaty face. He sees Yeol staring at him from where he drops on the ground, his red eyes dull and his pale lips give Baekhyun a sad smile.

Baekhyun cries, gazing back up to the alpha who then freezes in shock. 

“B-Baekhyun,” Chan calls in disbelief, “your e-eyes.” 

Right before Baekhyun loses his consciousness, he glances to Yeol’s red eyes and Chan’s blue eyes, until his own eyelids drop down, covering his now purple colored eyes. He can taste blood in his mouth; do his newly grown fangs pierce his own lip?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /wink wink/ I gave sooooooo many hints in there. Wonder if you can list me at least 3 of the hints? ;) Thanks for reading~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

As Baekhyun loses his consciousness, Chan panics and feels like he is poured down with a bucket of cold water. He scoops his omega mate into his arms and runs out of the forest, trying his best to fasten his pace. All thoughts about the weird creature from before leave his mind, as his sole focus is on Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

Yeol listens to faraway footsteps, feeling his heart is ripped into pieces. As he lies there on the ground, weak and powerless, his eyes close and tears stream down.

Chan pants heavily, his instinct is slowly taking control over his mind. He is not sure what’s happening with him, but Baekhyun smells so good he want to scent him all over. When he enters the pack territory back, everyone’s eyes fall on him.

“H-Help,” Chan croaks out, arms trembling while holding Baekhyun up. The elders notice the change in his gesture.

The omegas take Baekhyun away from him. Chan knows that they are just trying to help but as he watches them taking Baekhyun away, he growls and tries to grab him back. The alpha elders grab him back, holding him down to the ground by pining his hands and legs. Chan groans, wanting to be close to Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun is locked in a hut, away from anyone reach as the smell of his heat pierces through the pack like a delicious nectar. All of the dominant males try to get away from the hut, while the omegas stay close on guard to protect the precious omega in heat by any cost.

Chan grunts and trashes around, being held back with strong grips. He is losing control over himself, only wanting to hold Baekhyun in his arms and to claim the omega as his. The smell of Baekhyun is driving him insane, so delicious and so amazing. He is locked into another hut, faraway from where Baekhyun is.

Every door and window is locked from the outside, with Chan grunting and growling to be let out.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up alone and exhausted, locked in a place, dark and lonely. He feels pain all over his body, wanting nothing other than to rip his clothes away and to rub himself. He wants to release, wants to have hands all over him. There is this fire inside of him, burning him.

“Argh,” he pants, gripping onto the fur under him. It feels so painful, he wants to scream but his throat is dry and he wants water. He wants a dominant to be with him, to touch him.

“Chan… Yeol,” he croaks out, calling out for the two dominant males. It’s so easy to call their names, as if they are the only ones occupying his mind, as if their names are always on the tip of his tongue. He wants them to be with him, to assure him that they are going to take care of them, and to tell him that everything is going to be fine.

His whole body shudders, his stomach burns, and his mouth opens up to let out lewd painful noises.

 

 

 

 

Chan pants softly, hands holding onto each side of his head as he slides down to the floor. The haze in his eyes ebbs away and he slowly regains himself back, slowly taking over the control for his mind. He is actually very glad that the elders decided to lock him here, or he would kill himself if he ever found out that he hurt Baekhyun in any way.

Baekhyun seems to be in heat. He is not sure what triggers Baekhyun to be in heat and by the look of it, seems to be a painful one. Baekhyun even lost his consciousness due to that.

He rubs his face with his palms, cursing himself for even losing control. He should have been there for Baekhyun. He shouldn’t think so lewdly to claim Baekhyun as his, as it’s not yet the right time.

Chan stares into space, mind reeling over the precious turn out of event.

Who was that creature? What kind of creature was that? Why did the creature have the same face as him? The only difference between them was the color of their eyes.

Chan lifts his hand up to touch his eyelids. His eyes are blue. The creature’s are red. Why do they look so similar and yet so different?

The creature had fangs, sharp teeth that could rip everything with little effort. It proved that the creature was a dangerous one. A dangerous predator. Then again… why would Baekhyun defend him? How did Baekhyun meet him? How did they know each other and how did Baekhyun seem to trust him very much?

He grunts as various questions swim all over his head. He has so many things to ask, but he doesn’t know to whom he should ask and who would be able to answer him. 

His hands drop down as another question strikes in his head.

Baekhyun’s eyes. Why did they change the color? Wolves have always had blue eyes. There is never a talk about a wolf changing their eye color, moreover to a rare color such as purple. 

Wolf has blue eyes.

Baekhyun is a wolf, an omega. Baekhyun… is supposed to have blue eyes.

What is Baekhyun?

What is that creature that resembles himself but has different color of eyes?

 

 

 

 

Six days pass away and Baekhyun’s heat slowly disperses until it is no more. He no longer feels pain all over his body and he can finally grasp the whole situation back into his head. Baekhyun huffs as he cleans himself from the excess of sweat and other liquid he produced previously, delighted that he doesn’t have to fill that again for a while.

As he slowly walks out of the cottage with clean clothes and fresher mind, Baekhyun goes back towards the center of the pack and to his surprise, he finds Chan waiting at one spot near the trees. A smile slowly blooms on his face.

“Chan,” he calls softly, slowly stepping closer to the alpha who is standing still there. If he notices the discomfort and the strange in the alpha’s movement, he doesn’t mention it.

“Hey, Baekhyun. Is your heat over?” The alpha starts slowly, reaching to hold a hand out once Baekhyun is nearing. He nods his head and reaches his hand, naturally tangling his fingers with Chan’s longer ones.

“Yes. I’m perfectly fine now, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Baekhyun smiles up, grinning brightly. Chan nods stiffly and Baekhyun’s smile drops off of his face.

“Chan? What’s wrong?” He asks, stepping even closer.

The alpha looks hesitating but then he tugs onto Baekhyun’s hand to pull him away, heading to a better spot so no one could eavesdrop on them. The omega looks up in confusion as Chan looks around to make sure that there is no one around them, before he gazes back down to Baekhyun and looks straight into his eyes.

Right before he could say anything, Baekhyun speaks softly, “Chan. I’m sorry about… that last time.”

Chan looks surprised at his sudden start of the sensitive topic, not expecting him to be the one bringing that up. The alpha’s gaze flashes with something foreign and Baekhyun silently waits for his response, whether he would be mad or forgiving like he usually would.

“No, I’m sorry too,” Chan mutters softly, squeezing his hand and rubbing gentle strokes over his knuckles. Baekhyun bites his lip as he hears the alpha continues, “I lost control over myself that last time.” He pulls Baekhyun in for a hug and the omega snuggles into his shoulder, relishing for his calming scent. 

As they lean away to talk again, the alpha gazes gently at him and Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile, all toothy and cute. That’s when Chan notices something that’s been bugging him for a few days.

“Baekhyun, your eyes,” Chan starts slowly and softly, remembering the state he saw Baekhyun last time before they were locked away. He reaches his fingers up to tenderly touch the omega’s eyelids. “And yours,” he pauses, noticing the lack of fangs he saw.

Baekhyun blinks his blue eyes. “What’s wrong with my eyes?”

Chan stutters in disbelief, “Your eyes were different that last time. Don’t you remember it?”

The omega scrunches up his nose. “I don’t understand, Chan?” He whispers softly. Chan ponders over it, thinking that whether he imagines everything after meeting that weird creature from that last time.

Speaking about that creature…

“Baekhyun.” He starts off with strong tone, making the omega listens carefully. “What kind of creature was that? Why did the creature have the same face as me?” He demands curiously. He honestly doesn’t feel so good about this.

Silence blankets the two of them. He can see the shock and hesitation flash in Baekhyun’s gaze and he narrows his eyes at the omega. He had never gotten angry at the lovely omega and he wouldn’t want this to be the first time.

“Baekhyun! Who was that? What kind of creature was that?” He shakes the omega’s shoulders, trying to shake the answer out of him. Baekhyun worries his lip with his teeth, pondering over how to answer to his question.

Chan waits for Baekhyun to answer him, his chest heaving and his breath ragged. When the omega doesn’t seem to answer him, he lets out a growl.

“Baekhy—”

“Let’s,” the omega whispers softly, slowly lifting his head up to lock their gazes together, “let’s go and ask Yeol. He will tell us everything.”

Chan parts his mouth questioningly, unable to understand. Yeol? Who? What? That creature? 

Without saying anything else, Baekhyun takes Chan by his hand and slowly pulls him to head towards the deep forest, his steps steady while Chan’s are reluctant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... is this the time for the unrevealed secret? Hehe thanks for reading! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeol?” Baekhyun calls, glancing here and there. Usually when he barely steps into the forest, the vampire would appear before him and take him into his arms. He is worried that Yeol doesn’t want to see him again.

Baekhyun tries stepping closer and deeper into the forest despite it’s already too far away from the pack, but Chan holds him back with a slight tug on his hand. Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder and sends the alpha a questioning stare.

“Stop moving too far.” Chan warns, his blue eyes narrowing in alert. Baekhyun whines when his hand is being gripped way too tightly by the alpha, yet Chan doesn’t seem to notice that he is hurting him.

There is a sudden noise coming from the high tree just a few steps away from where they are standing and Chan guides Baekhyun to hide behind his back, being alerted and cautious. Baekhyun grips onto the alpha’s arms, peeking from behind his shoulder while standing on his tiptoes. When his eyes land on the shadow of Yeol, he smiles in relief.

“Yeol!” He calls softly. Chan glances back to him, forehead scrunched. “Where is it?” He looks around. Baekhyun blinks, can’t Chan see Yeol standing there? Or is it his sight that is better than the alpha?

The vampire steps forward from the hiding stop of the darkness. There is clearly shock written all over his face.

“What… what are you doing here?” He asks breathlessly, clearly not expecting to find Baekhyun, moreover Chan here ever again.

Baekhyun gently slips away from Chan’s side even before the alpha could hold him back and he runs to Yeol to hug him. “You are okay.” He whispers shakily, burying his whole face into the vampire’s chest. “I was so worried for the whole time. I remember you being wounded!” He sighs.

Yeol doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even look at Baekhyun. His red eyes are locked with Chan’s blue ones. The gaze in the wolf’s stare is too hard, too alerted, and too dangerous. Yeol feels Baekhyun squeezing his waist.

“What are you?” Chan asks, voice low and silent, but the meaning behind his question is too strong.

Yeol gulps, feeling nervous all of the sudden. He glances away, avoiding the hard stare the alpha is giving him. Baekhyun steps back from the hug, reaching to hold onto his cold hand and squeeze it gently.

“Please, Yeol.” He looks up with his big innocent eyes that the vampire can’t look away from. “Please tell us about everything.”

Chan is staring at him, waiting impatiently. Yeol steps away from Baekhyun, slowly taking careful steps towards where the alpha is standing.

“Have you,” Yeol starts softly, locking his eyes with Chan, “have you ever heard the story of vampires?”

The alpha’s eyebrow ticks and it’s clear that he is holding back his annoyance from how slow Yeol is talking. Baekhyun watches silently from behind.

“What?” Chan narrows his eyes.

“Vampires,” Yeol mutters while staring down to his feet, before bringing his gaze back up to the wolf, “have you ever heard about us?” He asks. He can see Chan stiffening at the intensity of his gaze.

“That’s what you are? A vampire?” Chan growls lowly, “Then why do you impersonate me? Why do you have the same face as me?”

Yeol stands right in front of the wolf. “Have you ever wondered why you don’t have a mother, Chan?”

Baekhyun gasps as realization hits him. Chan doesn’t seem to get it, looking from how his whole face is filled with confusion, but then there is a flash of knowing in his eyes before he growls.

“What do you know about my dead mother?” Chan asks, fists tightening on his sides.

Yeol shakes his head. “Mother is not dead. Our mother is not yet dead.” He declares.

Chan has a betrayed look on his whole face, making him looks so vulnerable. “’Our’? What do you… mean?”

The vampire smiles sadly. “Brother, I’ve wanted to meet you for so long.” He whispers, his voice cracking in the middle and his tone so sad that Baekhyun steps closer to those two.

Chan takes a step back. “Lie.” He shakily mutters. Yeol shakes his head to assure him. “I’m not lying. Why do you think father has always told you that mother is dead? Because he is ashamed that he mated with a vampire—”

“Do not talk that way about my father!!” Chan shouts, holding a finger in front of his face. Yeol bravely takes the finger into his hand and the alpha wolf stutters.

“He is my father, too. Although he doesn’t recognize me or acknowledge me.” Yeol chuckles in sorrow. Baekhyun stands beside them, laying a hand on the vampire’s arm to console him. Yeol gives him a small thankful smile.

“We were born as a secret. I was a secret. I could barely open my eyes and father made mother an outcast and he evicted us away so no one and most especially you wouldn’t know about his sin—”

“LIAR!!! YOU FUCKING LIAR!” Chan roars out, his whole face red in anger and humiliation. Yeol takes a step back, not expecting to be shouted by his own brother. It’s just a mere scream, but he feels his heart is breaking into pieces.

Old tales always say that twins are the closest and they know one another without having to say it out loud.

It seems like it’s not working for the two of them because Chan accuses him as a liar. It seems like mother is right. No one would ever treasure vampires like they treasure their own kind. Now, even his own blood brother doesn’t recognize him. He doesn’t even listen to him or even believe him.

Yeol should really never come out to them. He did it foolishly, hoping that his brother would accept him, but he only ends up with his heart broken into pieces.

Chan is breathing hard; he is on the verge of attacking. His ears are tensed and his eyes are dangerous. Yeol bends his head down, regretting his decision. Noticing this, Baekhyun runs to stand in front of Yeol, trying to shield him from Chan’s anger.

The alpha looks surprised at his move, clearly not expecting him to make that move.

“Baekhyun… why?” He asks.

The omega shakes his head, lithe arms trying to shield Yeol away from the world.

“I don’t know what had happened, but I believe Yeol’s words.” He whispers softly. Chan narrows his eyes.

“Baekhyu—”

“I don’t understand anything, Chan, and so do you, but,” he gulps, his fingers tightening around Yeol’s wrists to silently comfort the vampire male, “but this is not Yeol’s fault.” He says brokenly.

Chan breathes heavily, glaring at the vampire hiding behind the short omega. His head is full with so many things he doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t want to just stand there and listen to bullshit this creature is saying, mocking and humiliating his father who he looks up the most.

He reaches forward and harshly grabs Baekhyun by his hand, prying the tight grip away from a silent Yeol. Baekhyun gasps in surprise, trying to step back to Yeol but Chan makes sure that he can’t move. He whines at the hurting grip around his wrist, begging for the alpha to release him, but Chan is blatantly glaring daggers towards the vampire.

“I don’t fucking believe you. Are you trying to start a war? Are you planning to destroy us? Are you planning to take my mate away?”

Yeol shakes his head. “You don’t even believe me.” He whispers brokenly.

Chan laughs in disbelief. “I don’t fucking believe you! I would never! Go die for all I care!” He hisses loudly, before pulling Baekhyun along to walk out of the forest.

Baekhyun struggles to break free, trying to release himself, but with one dangerous look from Chan, he submits himself.

“The next time I see you,” Chan starts lowly, stopping on the borderline of the deep forest, “I won’t hesitate to kill you, monster.” He warns, and then he drags the omega with him.

Baekhyun cries as he is taken away from Yeol, who stands there without moving an inch, and has his red bloodied eyes showing nothing but pure sadness.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun calls out softly, but then the vampire is out of his sight when Chan pulls him even further away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... half of the secret is out....! What do you think about this chapter? Hehe thanks for reading and happy new year! ^^


End file.
